Nada de esto fue un error
by Nidra
Summary: Todos sabemos de las miles de peleas de Ron y Hermione, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando, por una de estas peleas, los sentimientos son descubiertos? RxHr ... Reviews! Cap 4 UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

**Nada de esto fue un error**

Capítulo 1: "Grave Error?"

- "Como pude ser tan estúpido!"- pensaba Ron, acostado en su cama –"...además supongo que tendré que verla algún día…"-

Después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, no tenía ni un poco de ganas de salir de su cuarto, y no era precisamente por no querer salir, sino por que inevitablemente se encontraría con cierta persona…

De sólo recordar lo que había pasado, su rostro se ponía tan rojo como su pelo.

Y no era sólo la rabia lo que le molestaba, sino que también era la vergüenza de saber que lo que había hecho, y que para colmo, no había servido de nada.

**Flash back**

- Que te calles Ronald!

- Tu no eres nadie para mandarme, "Señorita Perfecta"!

- No me digas así!

- Yo te digo como quiera!

Era una no tan tranquila tarde en los jardines de Hogwarts, en donde para variar, Ron y Hermione, intercambiaban algunos insultos y palabras… Y eso a Harry, ya lo tenía harto. ¿No se supone que eran amigos? Él suponía que esas peleas se producían por que eran chicos pequeños e inmaduros, pero al parecer, aún teniendo entre 16 y 17 años éstas peleas no se acababan nunca…

-PUEDEN CALLARSE!– había gritado el joven de ojos verdes, ya cansado de tener que escuchar todos los días, los mismos insultos, prácticamente.

Al escuchar el desesperado grito de su amigo, ambos jóvenes callaron, mirando seriamente a Harry.

-¿Qué no hay un día en que no puedan pelear? Francamente ya me tienen harto, así es que, si van a seguir peleando, me voy!

-Pero Harry! Tú tienes que entender que si Ronald se callara de una buena vez, esto no pasaría…

-Que dices? Si tu no hablaras _toodo _el día de el estúpido de Krum, yo no…

- Y POR QUE LE DICES ESTUPIDO!

- POR QUE LO ES!

- _CAAALLENSEE!- _ya era suficiente, había tenido suficiente de sus peleas (últimamente siempre por el mismo motivo) – Arreglen sus cosas solos! YO ME VOY! - y diciendo eso, Harry se levantó y se fue bastante enojado, a quien sabe que lugar.

-Ya ves lo que hiciste! – le grito Ron a Hermione, mientras se daba vuelta a mirarla.

-Yo! Si fuiste tu el que al escuchar_ Krum _se puso como loco!- le gritó ella de vuelta, indignada, moviendo las manos rápidamente.

- Es que lo único que haces es hablar de él!- respondió indignado.

- Y a ti eso en que te afecta! – gritó histérica Hermione.

-…

Había dado en el clavo¿Qué le importaba a él que ella estuviera con Krum?...

Pero en el fondo él sabía la respuesta –"Te gusta Hermione, por eso no toleras que otro se le acerque… pero como te va a gustar alguien con quien peleas todo el día?"-

Se produjo un largo silencio.

Hermione se sentía bien al haber dejado a Ron callado, aunque fuera algo incómodo, ella tenía razón¿en que le afectaba a Ron? En nada. A él no le importaba nada que la involucrara… además, ahora que era mayor, se había convertido en el amor de varias de las estúpidas y tontas chicas de la escuela… -"Y a mi que me importa, si total, yo no estoy enamorada de Ron…o si?-

Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que dos firmes brazos la jalaban por las muñecas. Ron la estaba abrazando.

Hermione sólo atinó a abrazarlo de vuelta, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que siguió después, ni ella se lo creía.

- Lo siento, tienes razón – comenzó el pelirrojo, hablándole al oído seriamente – yo no tengo por que enojarme por que tú estés interesada en él… pero…- le costaba continuar – pero yo te quiero mucho, Hermione… mucho…

Al escuchar las palabras de Ron, la castaña abrió mucho los ojos… No se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de parte de Ron.

Lo miró. Y se sintió extraña al sentir los ojos azules de él mirando los de ella. Después, sólo pasó.

No supo cómo y estaba besando a Hermione. Ella en seguida le respondió el beso. Fue algo tierno y calmado… Pero luego se separó al recordar que al que estaba besando, era Ron.

El la miró sonrojado, la verdad ni sabía porque había hecho eso. Pero supuso que estaba bien... Ya que se lo tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Notó cómo el rostro de Hermione, adoptaba un color rosa, y en eso, ella se separó un poco de él.

-Ron, yo…- miró al suelo avergonzada – no se… yo, a decir verdad…- no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Se produjo nuevamente un silencio incómodo.

-No digas nada, fui yo, lo siento… no debí… - trató de decir, pero la vergüenza lo dominó y sólo atinó a decir – olvídalo… Lo siento…

Hermione iba a responder, pero Ron se fue a paso rápido, y ni siquiera la escuchó. Hermione le gritó, llamándolo, pero él siguió caminando, sin importarle que ella se haya quedado sin poder decirle nada.

Se sintió como un completo tarado. Ella no le había dicho nada, y aún así se sentía rechazado. Pero prefirió no volver con ella, para así no seguir pasando vergüenzas. Se dirigió a su cuarto y no salió de ahí ni siquiera para comer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione se encontraba en el patio sola, meditando lo que acababa de pasar. No había alcanzado a responderle, y eso la había dejado mal… Bueno, ya podría hablar bien con él, si es que la dejaba. Además, lo que había sucedido, no había sido nada de malo, al contrario… -"estuvo bien…supongo…"-

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que decidió entrar al castillo. Se dirigió al comedor, en donde se sentó junto a Harry.

-Y Ron?- preguntó Harry, mientras comía rápidamente.

Hermione al segundo estaba roja, con sólo recordar su rostro cambiaba de color…

- N..no lo sé Harry.. B…bueno, me voy…- respondió casi sin mirarlo a los ojos y llevándose consigo sólo una rebanada de pan.

-P..pro Herm.. – Pero la chica ya se había ido…-"extraño"- pensó, y siguió comiendo, tranquilamente. Por lo menos no habían llegado peleando… como otras veces…

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, que les pareció? Es mi primer Fic! Tenia muchas ganas de hacer uno! Al menos a mi me parece que está bastante pasable, para ser el primer capi, o no? Quizás está un poco corto, pero creo que eso puede ir mejorando, si es que mi inspiración no me falla xD… bueno, Que les pareció la actitud de Ron? Y cual será la respuesta de Hermione? Si quieren saberlo, espero sus reviews:) Así continuaré con el 2do capi, aunque no creo que sean muchos más, será un Fic cortito, supongo… Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o idea, será bien recibido:)

Gracias!

_Nidra_


	2. Olvídalo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**Nada de Esto fue un Error**

Capítulo 2: "Olvídalo"

Despertó simplemente igual a como se había dormido. Bostezó largamente y estiró los brazos, ya sentado en su cama. Se levantó, tenía pensado bajar y tomar desayuno con Harry y con Hermione…

Alto, se acababa de acordar de la situación del día anterior. –"Oh, no…"- ¿Qué haría ahora…?

Bueno, seguramente tendría que bajar, mirarla como todos los días, y ser el Ron que todos conocían... ¿o no?...

Aunque sería bastante difícil, ya que había un pequeño detalle que anteriormente, no existía… La había besado y le había dicho que le gustaba, prácticamente.

Pero bueno, tenía que ser valiente… se duchó, se vistió y bajó lentamente hacia el comedor.

Todos ya estaban reunidos, desayunando.

A lo lejos divisó fácilmente a Harry y a Hermione, todo parecía normal….

Se acercó sin decir palabra y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Buenos días, Ron- saludó Harry con una sonrisa -Por qué demoraste tanto?- preguntó, mientras tomaba un vaso con quien sabe que líquido dentro.

- Hola- se limitó a contestar, sin siquiera mirar a Hermione, no quería ver su mirada, después de… lo del otro día.

Hermione sólo lo miraba de vez en cuando, y no podía evitar pensar en el beso que Ron le había dado el día anterior… Para ser franca, no le había molestado en lo absoluto, y lo repetiría si pudiera…

-"Pero en que piensas Hermione!... No, no y no... no pienses en eso... NO!"- pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que su mirada se había quedado fija en el pelirrojo que desayunaba con la vista clavada en una tostada.

Harry al parecer había notado la situación (que por cierto era bastante incómoda)… Pero decidió guardar silencio, por un rato.

En eso se acercó a ellos la pelirroja hermana de Ron.

-Hola, chicos! Que tal?- preguntó Ginny, bastante alegre. Pero al no recibir respuesta…–… Y que les pasó ahora?- consultó mirando a Harry, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No lo se, a decir verdad, han estado así desde ayer en la tarde- dijo Harry levantando los hombros y mirándolos.

Por un segundo las miradas de Ron y Hermione se cruzaron, pero se desviaron enseguida. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Esto lo notaron los otros dos jóvenes, quienes se lanzaron miradas y dijeron –Bueno, Harry, este…. Yo quería hablar algo contigo un segundo... podrías venir un momento? – dijo Ginny abriéndole mucho los ojos al pelinegro, quien entendió enseguida.

-Ah, claro Ginny- respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente –Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos después!

Una vez que se fueron, transcurrieron varios minutos de silencio entre los dos

Fue Hermione quien se atrevió a hablar - Ron? – dijo tímidamente mientras jugaba con una cuchara.

Ron la miró enseguida. El color rojo aún no se iba de su rostro. – D...dime- le respondió

-Este, yo, quería decirte…quiero decir… hablar contigo un momento sobre…bueno... Tú sabes…-

-Quieres salir…mejor?- consulto tímido

-Sí- respondió rápidamente Hermione.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron al patio, en silencio, aún.

- Yo... quería decirte que lo siento… Siento mucho lo de ayer Hermione, fue un error…- comenzó Ron, mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

-"Que? Fue un error….es decir… no lo sintió de verdad?"- pensó Hermione, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos – Quieres decir que... no fue de verdad?

-No! Es decir…si… es que... – no sabía cómo explicarlo. – Fue muy precipitado de mi parte, Hermione, entiendes?

-Si, claro que lo entiendo… - Eso no era verdad. No entendía. No entendía como le había dicho todo eso, y que ahora dijera que no, que era una mentira, y que había sido precipitado. Para ella había sido bastante agradable y se había ilusionado pensando en que Ron de verdad sentía eso por ella. – Bueno… sólo quería responderte lo de ayer… este…Yo también te quiero mucho Ron- le dijo mientras miraba el suelo. Una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos.

Al principio Ron se sorprendió, entonces, ¿a ella no le había molestado? …Y ahora le respondía diciendo que lo quería, como él le había dicho ayer… Luego notó que ella lloraba – Oye... Estás llorando?- preguntó preocupado, mientras le levantaba el mentón para verle la cara.

-Que? No, yo... sólo me entro algo al ojo, es todo…- dijo mirándolo también.

-"Esa ni se la creyó ella"- pensó Ron.

-Pero bueno, ya no tiene importancia, lo que pasó, bueno… ya pasó. Y no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto – dijo ella, desviando la mirada nuevamente, mientras se levantaba. Pero una mano sujetó la suya.

- Espera- se levantó él también.

Hermione lo miró, dudosa, pero sin controlar los impulsos se acercó a él y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

-He… Hermione? – dijo el pelirrojo, extrañado por la actitud de su _amiga_, la miró y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, y ya sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, acercó su rostro al de ella.

Ya sentía la respiración de él pegando en su cara, pero enseguida, miró hacia el lado, haciendo que Ron sólo lograra darle un beso en el costado de la cara.

Él la miró extrañado, preguntándose, porque habría hecho eso, si ella lo había abrazado a él.

- No, Ron- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, respondiendo su pregunta- no quiero que vuelva a…- al parecer meditó lo que iba a decir- que no vuelva a haber _errores_ entre nosotros…

-Pero es que no son…- le respondió él, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que ella lo interrumpió diciendo:

- Oh! – exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa -…ya se nos hace tarde para la clase de Historia!- y diciendo eso, empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo –Ah, y Ron… Olvidemos lo que pasó, si? – dijo un tanto… decepcionada?

Ron sólo atinó a asentir seriamente, y siguió a Hermione rumbo a la clase.

Aunque ambos sabían, que la clase de Historia de hoy, no serviría de nada, puesto que ninguno lograría concentrarse…

**Notas de autora:** Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, gracias alos reviews que me han dejado! Sigan dejando más ¡! Ya que ellos me motivan más para continuar el Fic! y ya ven! Ya estoy actualizando!

Sobre le capítulo, creo que aunque no es tan largo, es muy importante dentro de la historia… Hermione quedó bastante dolida al parecer, ya veremos que pasa con estos dos en algunos capítulos mas ;D

Dejen sus Reviews apretando le botoncito Go, que está abajo! Gracias!

_Nidra_


	3. El anuncio de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**Nada de esto fue un Error**

Capítulo 3: "El anuncio de Dumbledore"

Los días habían transcurrido normalmente, con algunos difíciles exámenes o deberes, pero nada más allá de eso.

Lo que sí era difícil era entender el comportamiento de sus amigos. Harry ya no entendía nada. Desde la última pelea que habían tenido Ron y Hermione, las cosas estaban extrañas entre ellos… Aunque eso no quitaba que ellos pelearan de vez en cuando.

Acababan de salir de la clase de pociones, que había sido como todas las otras: Snape le había quitado 50 puntos esta vez a Griffindor, porque varios de los alumnos, no habían hecho los deberes…

-Si tan sólo me hubieran hecho caso, y hubieran hecho sus deberes hace dos semanas, como lo hice yo, no nos hubieran quitado tantos puntos...Pero no, como a mí nunca me escuchan… - habló en tono de reproche la castaña

-¡Pero Hermione! Con los otros deberes y exámenes de Transformaciones, Historia y Defensa contra las artes oscuras…- repuso Ron, ya irritado por el típico sermón de Hermione

-Y además no sólo existen los deberes, sino también Quidditch, y obviamente tenemos que distraernos¿no Ron? – agregó sonriendo el pelinegro.

- Ajá… - asintió Ron riendo también

Hermione no dijo nada, y esa era precisamente una de las actitudes que a Harry le parecían extrañas, generalmente, cuando cosas de ese tipo ocurrían, Hermione no paraba de regañarlos… Pero no le tomó la mayor importancia.

Entraron al Gran comedor, y se sentaron junto a los otros chicos de Griffindor, quienes comían alegremente y comentaban los chismes o rumores de la semana.

-¡Que tal Ginny!- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo ésta sonriendo también, cosa que Ron notó de inmediato, y al parecer demostró demasiado su sorpresa, ya que Hermione le habló.

-¿Te molesta también que se sonrían, Ron?... Yo creo que es algo muy normal entre amigos...¿No?

- No es eso… es que Harry está demasiado…¿feliz? Con mi hermana…

-¿Y eso te molesta? – dijo Hermione, tratando de que Ron notara lo celoso que era.

-No...Es que…- pero no tenía excusas… - No importa…

Hermione lo miró y empezó a comer calmadamente… Estaba bastante conforme con su relación con Ron, a decir verdad, no se podía pedir más… Lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días, no era menor (bueno, para ella), y a pesar de eso, lo habían dado por "olvidado", o eso creía ella, ya que Ron no lo había olvidado para nada.

Claro, debía parecer normal, pero en realidad, le costaba mantener una conversación común con Hermione, sin ponerse rojo, o decir estupideces. No le había quedado nada claro…

Hermione le había dicho que lo quería… ¿Se habría referido a un cariño de amigos, o a algo más?... pero incluso ella se había puesto a llorar… ¿Por qué?

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore por todo el comedor…

- Les pido su atención por favor…- comenzó mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Tengo que informarles sobre algo que seguramente les interesará – al decir eso todo el comedor quedó en silencio absoluto – Como deben saber, la escuela ha decidido organizar un baile formal para el próximo Halloween, que será dentro de dos semanas… – En ese momento se escucharon cuchicheos por todo el lugar- Así es que les rogaría, empezaran a buscar a sus parejas, a practicar los pasos de baile y a tomar en cuenta los puntos importantes que se deben tomar en cuenta- Ahí Dumbledore señaló la hora, el lugar, y la manera en como deberían venir vestidos – Ah! Y un pequeño detalle que se me había olvidado… Para mejorar las relaciones con otras escuelas, hemos decidido invitar nuevamente al colegio a las escuelas de Durmstrang (Ron hizo una mueca de "eso no me agrada" ya que Durmstrang era igual a… -"Krum"-y Beauxbatons, para que así participen en el baile. Suponemos que será una agradable convivencia entre estudiantes. Sigan comiendo por favor…- Y dicho esto, Dumbledore se sentó nuevamente.

El ruido en el comedor era enorme, seguramente todos empezaban a hablar sobre con quien irían y como irían.

-Y con quien creen que irán, chicos?- preguntó Harry, interesado en el tema… Ya que ya tenía pensado a quien invitar.

- La verdad, no lo se, con el que me invite, supongo- respondió simplemente Ginny, levantando los hombros.

Los otros dos, para variar, se quedaron callados… Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero por milagro, esta vez no se desviaron, sino que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, sin tener motivos.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la clase de Historia, en donde, ésta transcurrió normalmente, hasta que el maestro habló sobre un trabajo.

-Bueno, chicos, les dejaré como tarea…-pensó un poco- …que me traigan la próxima clase un informe sobre… Los magos y Brujas más importantes entre los siglos XI y XII

Todos los chicos resoplaron o alegaron que tenían muchas cosas más que hacer…

-¡Ah¡Y para colmo alegan! Bueno, entonces, me veré obligado a elegir las parejas de trabajo, sin posibilidad de elegir entre ustedes…

Se escucharon más comentarios y suspiros de resignación, mientras el profesor iba llamando uno por uno para designar las parejas…

…

Tocó el turno de Ron.

-Weasly! – llamó el profesor, mirando un pergamino y anotando cosas sobre la clase.

Ron se paró lentamente, sin importarle que el profesor lo mirara con impaciencia. Llegó a la mesa del profesor y éste le dijo…

-Sr. Weasly, sus calificaciones han estado bastante… Hm.… pobres este ultimo semestre, creo que le vendría bien trabajar con alguien responsable, para que le ayude en la materia…

El profesor se quedo pensando mientras Ron inevitablemente pensaba en Hermione… -"No puedo tener tan mala suerte para que justo me toque como pareja... Nah, imposible."- pensaba el pelirrojo.

-Trabajará con la Srta. Granger, para que así suba aunque sea un poco sus calificaciones…- dijo el profesor, mientras Ron se ponía pálido. Ya le bastaba con tener que estar con ella todos los días, y ahora para colmo, tendría que estar con ella también en los momentos en que podría ir a hacer sus deberes solo.

-Granger! – llamó el profesor. Hermione se levantaba de su asiento, para dirigirse a donde se encontraban. Cuando ésta llegó dijo –Trabajará con Weasly para ayudarlo a subir sus calificaciones¿Le parece?- consultó, aunque obviamente, no tomaría en cuenta su respuesta.

-S..si, claro, profesor – respondió la castaña mirando a Ron fugazmente.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, pensando en la mala suerte que tenían. Seguramente sería el trabajo más incómodo que habrían hecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Hola! Aquí un nuevo capi, soy rápida, no? Jaja xD bueno, espero que me digan cómo quedo éste mediante un review:) Y sobre el capi, Hermione y Ron han optado por ignorar lo que pasó, hm? Estará bien?... A pesar de que se nota que no lo han olvidado del todo¿Qué opinan?

Gracias a todos los reviews que me han mandado, aquí respondo los del capi 1 y 2… !

**JT: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Ojala las sigas leyendo, y me digas cómo va quedando! Gracias!

**Chio Potter: **Eso crees? Me pones muy feliiz! Y ya ves, ya actualicé! Gracias! Y espero verte denuevo por aquí!

**Magicson**: Que bueno que la encuentres bien redactada, ya que me fijo mucho en eso..jeje. Si, yo también creo que aún están un poco cortos los capis, pero ya lo iré mejorando!... Espero que te guste también este capi ! Gracias!

**Verito.S: **Si! Ya estoy con el 3er capi! Espero que te guste i que me digas lo que piensas ! Y si! Ahora que lo pienso, el título también me recuerda a esa canción xD… Gracias!

**Carolin**Que bueno que te gustó! Ya estoy actualizando, que tal este capi? Espero tus comentarios!

**Diusk: **Sii! Verdad que Ron y Hermione e ven muy lindos juntos :) Ya actualicé! Dime que te parece este capi :P Gracias!

Bueno, gente! Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus **Reviews! **:) Ya que me ponen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir la historia!

Un beso!

_Nidra_


	4. La llegada de los invitados

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling

**Nada de esto fue un error**

Capítulo 4: "La llegada de los invitados"

Ron se encontraba con Harry en el Gran Comedor, almorzando tranquilamente. El ruido era ensordecedor.

-Y que ha sido de tu vida, Ron?- consultó Harry, mirándolo con una mueca graciosa.

- Nada…- respondió el pelirrojo de lo más normal… -"como si declararse y besar a Hermione fuera un simple "nada"- pensó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada en especial, sólo que te he encontrado un poco… eh… distraído últimamente – dijo Harry, esperando que Ron, soltara algo.

Ron se limitó a responder un simple "ah" y siguió comiendo, callado. A Harry eso no le hizo nada de gracia.

-Bueno, vas a decirme ¿o no?- largó el pelinegro, ya cansado de que Ron actuara así. Lo miró seriamente, ya sin paciencia…

-¿Que quieres que te cuente? – dijo ya fastidiado Ron, mientras se metía un pedazo (no tan pequeño) de pan a la boca

-No se Ron, dime…- dijo su amigo – cuéntame, ¿qué pasó el día de la pelea, cuando me fui? ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo?

Harry no sabía que al preguntar eso, había dado en el clavo. Siguió comiendo de lo más normal, sin notar que Ron se había puesto rojo hasta las ojeras.

- Eh… ¿cuándo?...Este, ¿el día de la pelea? Te refieres a la pelea con…

-Si, con Hermione… ¿Que diablos te pas…? – Pero paró de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos, al parecer, había comprendido algo – No me digas que tu actitud extraña tiene que ver con Her…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por un –¡Hola chicos! – que venía, precisamente de la que estaba por ser nombrada – ¿De qué hablaban?- consultó la castaña, sentándose al lado de Harry.

-De nada…- dijo automáticamente el de ojos verdes. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ron y Hermione habían dejado de hablarse, o bueno, no se hablaban tanto ni discutían tanto cómo antes… todo parecía concordar… Ahora, tenía que averiguar que rayos había pasado ese día.

- Eh, bueno, Ron – El nombrado levantó la cabeza hacia la chica, sin evitar ponerse un poco, sólo un poco rosa, al sentir los ojos de ella observándolo – ¿te parece bien juntarnos hoy para empezar con el informe de Historia?- consultó ella, sintiéndose un poco cohibida bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-Si, no hay problema, supongo- respondió él, haciéndose el desinteresado. Continuó comiendo.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la Sala común, entonces- finalizó ella, levantándose rápidamente.

-Y tu no vas a comer?- dijo Ron, pero enseguida agregó – No es que esté preocupado por ti… Es sólo que…

-No, no tengo apetito, gracias- respondió la bruja, retirándose. No estaba para escuchar las estúpidas excusas de Ronald… De verdad no lo entendía: Primero se ponía celoso, le decía que la quería ¡y la besaba! … Y luego, le decía que no le interesaba y ¡que no se preocupaba por ella! … No, no lo entendía.

Para colmo le había tocado trabajar con él, pudiéndole tocar con cualquiera… ¡Y todo por culpa de las bajas calificaciones de Ron!

Iba muy metida en sus pensamientos, cuando por una gran ventana, entró una lechuza, algo destartalada, para su gusto, y se posó en una baranda de una escalera, frente a ella.

-¿Pero que…?- Notó que la lechuza traía un pergamino atado a ella, se lo quitó y leyó:

_Srta. Hermione Granger_

Era para ella. Seguidamente, la lechuza se fue por la misma ventana por donde había entrado y Hermione continuó su camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pasó por el cuadro de la dama gorda, diciendo la contraseña y se instaló cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala.

Observó el pergamino, algo amarillento, en donde al abrirlo, se veían algunas letras un tanto gruesas y notoriamente ordenadas, escritas con una pluma con tinta verde oscuro.

Empezó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Antes que todo, perdóname por no haberte escrito antes, pero tú sabes que con el Quidditch tengo muy poco tiempo, incluso para mí._

_Me alegra mucho escribirte, y contarte que estaré en tu escuela en unos días más (como ya sabrás) para el evento que realizará Hogwarts, para el próximo Halloween…_

_Espero nos veamos y podamos hablar sobre algo que he querido decirte ya hace mucho tiempo._

_No es necesario que me respondas, puesto que nos veremos muy pronto._

_Un saludo,_

_Víktor Krum_

Hermione dobló nuevamente el pergamino. A decir verdad, no se esperaba una carta de Krum. Le había parecido bastante fría, pero bueno, Krum era así, ¿o no?

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando se abrió la puerta y por ella salió cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin siquiera saludar, al ver el pergamino que se hallaba en la mano de la castaña.

-Nada…- dijo ella, y se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente a guardarla – Y de todas maneras, no es de tu incumbencia…

Ron se sintió ofendido. Al parecer ella había olvidado completamente lo del otro día, y seguramente…no le interesaba… Sino, no lo trataría así.

Hermione en unos pocos minutos ya estaba bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios, con unos cuantos libros y pergaminos en las manos.

-Vamos a trabajar, ¿te parece? – dijo ella indiferentemente y antes de que Ron pudiera responder, ya había salido de la habitación. A Ron no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Lanzó un suspiro.

Se dirigieron en completo silencio a la biblioteca, pero su sorpresa fue grande, al notar que ésta estaba repleta.

Hermione pareció pensar un momento. No podrían trabajar ahí, con todo ese ruido (y eso que era una biblioteca)… en la sala común tampoco, por que estaba lleno de estudiantes hablando, y no podrían concentrarse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Ron, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la repleta biblioteca.

-Creo que no nos queda otra que trabajar afuera…

Ron sólo asintió y caminaron, bajaron escaleras, y llegaron al gran patio de Hogwarts.

Se ubicaron bajo un gran árbol, que daba una fresca sombra. El día estaba soleado, por eso, se les hacía muy cómodo trabajar ahí –"Excepto por la compañía"- pensó inevitablemente Hermione… Estaba muy sentida con él.

Comenzaron el trabajo. Hermione asignó las tareas que tendrían. Dejándose para sí el trabajo más difícil.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Era muy agradable trabajar al aire fresco. Además, no se veía ni un solo alumno por el sector.

-Hermione, ¿En que fecha vivió Alfred Conrad? – preguntó en cierto momento Ron, mirando a la chica.

- En…- consultó a un libro…- ¿Dónde dices que nació? –preguntó ella, para saber cómo buscar a dicho caballero.

-En Londres…-respondió él, acercándose a Hermione para poder ver el libro que ella leía

-¿Encontraste algo? – le dijo, luego de unos minutos.

Pero ella no respondió. La verdad era que no estaba interesada en buscar a quien sabe que mago en dicho libro. Se había desconcentrado súbitamente cuando el pelirrojo acercó su rostro a ella.

-Ron, ¿no puedes moverte? Me tapas la luz, y no puedo leer…- mintió, mirándolo.

Ron también la miró. En ese momento, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, produciendo ese extraño enlace, que ninguno de los dos podía romper.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando fijamente, aquellos labios que ya había probado antes. Esto Hermione lo notó, se puso nerviosa, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Ella fue cerrando el libro lentamente, a medida de que el rostro de Ron se iba acercando al de ella, y de que los ojos de ambos se iban cerrando.

Sintió un suave roce en sus labios, pero enseguida corrió la cara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No dejaría que él la besara denuevo, no después de lo que le había dicho. Aunque se moría de ganas… No iba a ser tan "flexible" con él.

-Tenemos que volver... – susurró, sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron, decepcionado por la actitud de ella.

Pero ella no respondió y simplemente se levantó, seguida de Ron. Tomaron todos lo libros y se miraron denuevo.

Ella le sonrió levemente, algo triste y le tomó del brazo.

Así volvieron al castillo, tranquilamente_… _O por lo menos ella, ya que Ron, no entendía nada, para variar.

-

Los días habían pasado muy rápido en Hogwarts. Tenían que preparar el castillo para los invitados, que llegarían al día siguiente, y además, debían arreglar hasta el más mínimo detalle para el baile de Halloween.

Pero no sólo los directores y profesores de Hogwarts estaban nerviosos, al parecer, los alumnos lo estaban más aún. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya tenían pareja.

Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, ya que dentro de pronto vería a Víktor.

Ron había notado su actitud, ya que constantemente ella se comía las uñas, o botaba vasos de zumo de calabaza torpemente mientras comían.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – consultó el pelirrojo, mirándola con ceño fruncido, en una de las cenas en el gran comedor, mientras engullía un pedazo de pollo.

-Nada, Ronald… - dijo ella, golpeando por quinta vez en el día un vaso, haciendo que se derramara el líquido de él sobre la mesa.

Ron miró el jugo derramado, luego la mano de ella, que temblaba, y seguidamente la miró al rostro.

-No me digas que "nada"… Mira nada más, estás muy torpe, Hermione – le dijo, tratando de que ella asumiera la realidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo torpe? – le reprochó ella, ya un poco enojada, al momento en que dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa y lo miraba enfadada.

-¡No! Es que…- pero Ron no pudo continuar, ya que Dumbledore había empezado a hablar, fuertemente.

Hubo un respetuoso silencio.

-¡Queridos estudiantes, es un placer para mí, anunciar que ya han llegado a Hogwarts, los colegios Beauxbatons y Durmstrang!

Todos los alumnos giraron rápidamente, y casi al mismo tiempo, sus cabezas hacia la entrada del comedor.

Enseguida las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y por ellas entraron varias chicas, todas hermosas, muy ordenadas y que caminaban estrictamente derechas.

Hermione ya había pasado por esto antes, así que no tuvo ni que pensar la reacción de sus amigos…

Harry y Ron miraban sin pestañar a las chicas que avanzaban por el pasillo. Harry estaba con los ojos más grandes que nunca, y Ron estaba con la boca abierta. Claro, que este tipo de reacciones, eran normales para todos los chicos, incluyendo a Malfoy, que estaba con una graciosa expresión de bobo.

Las alumnas de Beauxbatons se sentaron en una mesa aparte de las cuatro de Hogwarts, una mesa que habían puesto especialmente para los invitados.

Luego, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y por la puerta entraron varios hombres, todos altos y de expresión dura. Caminaban como en un desfile militar. Al principio de la fila, se veía a un joven muy serio, que al parecer, con la vista buscaba algo (o alguien) en especial.

Harry no tardó en reconocerlo, era Víctor Krum, el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Bulgaria, y estaba igual que hace algunos años.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego miró a Hermione, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Krum estaba buscando a Hermione con la vista, y la encontró, pero no pudo detenerse a saludarla, ya que primero, debería llegar a su mesa. La saludaría después, pero aún así le sonrió, gesto que Hermione devolvió, feliz.

En el gran comedor se escucharon murmullos, seguidos de fuertes aplausos, dirigidos a los invitados. También se escucharon suspiros y grititos de alumnas, quienes miraban embobadas a Víktor Krum.

-¡Bienvenidos sean, alumnos y profesores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons!- gritó Dumbledore, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro –¡Espero que los traten debidamente!- Luego, se sentó y los murmullos y cuchicheos aumentaron.

Ron seguía con el ceño fruncido, mirando su plato, sin despegar la vista de él. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Ron?- le dijo, con un tono de disgusto, que Ron percibió perfectamente.

-Nada.- respondió el pelirrojo cortante.

Hermione sólo puso los ojos en blanco, molesta. Miró hacia la mesa de Durmstrang y notó que Viktor se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía a ella. Se levanto contenta del asiento, y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Viktor!- dijo ella sonriendo, mientras lo saludaba con un amistoso abrazo.

-_Herrmione, _Me _alegrra verrte- _dijo él, abrazándola también.

Muchas chicas miraban atónitas la escena, desde sus asientos.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos al ver a "su" Hermione, abrazando a ese búlgaro de pacotilla, como lo llamaba él.

Se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a pelear, cuando chocó fuertemente contra alguien.

-Disculpa –dijo Ron, sin prestar mucha atención – Debo ir a…- pero se quedo completamente callado al ver a la chica que tenía enfrente.

Debía ser más o menos un año menor que él. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, en el que se formaban perfectos rizos que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los hombros. Era un poco más baja que Ron, y "muy bien formada", cómo hubiera dicho Fred.

La chica lo miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes algo apenada, tenía el vestido todo manchado por el zumo de calabaza que se había caído debido al "choque"

-Discúlpame, es que no vi _pog_ donde iba – dijo ella. Limpiando su vestido con un hechizo.

-N...No importa...- dijo él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Por el acento francés que tenía, supo que era de Beauxbatons.

La chica rió al ver la expresión de Ron. Se sentía un poco incómoda. Así que para romper el hielo, dijo – Y… ¿Cuál es tu _nombge?_

Ron sin quererlo seguía mirándola como bobo – Este… ¿Mi nombre?... ¡Ah!... Mi nombre… es Ron – respondió por fin – Ron Weasly…y… ¿el tuyo?

-Oh, mi _nombge_ es Caroline- respondió ella- Bueno, _Gon, _¡nos vemos!- y dicho esto siguió su camino, seguida por la vista de Ron.

Ron por un momento había olvidado su objetivo, pero al escuchar el suspiro de una chica, que estaba cerca de él y un "Krum es tan lindo…" recordó a lo que iba. Giró su rostro a donde había visto a Hermione. Pero no los vio, seguramente ya se habían marchado.

Algo enojado y murmurando groserías contra el búlgaro se dispuso a volver a su mesa, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al mismo Krum, sentado en _su_ puesto, conversando con _sus _amigos y sonriéndole a _su _Hermione.

-"¡Ah, no!"- Esto no lo toleraría. Pero justo cuando iba a exigir sus derechos, Krum se levantó del asiento, se despidió de Harry, de Ginny, y de Hermione (de ésta última con un beso en la mejilla), y se marchó del comedor.

-Ron, ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo Harry mirando con una graciosa mueca a su amigo, quien tenía una cara de asco, indescriptible.

-Si, Ron, vino Krum y nos contó de cómo le había ido en el Quidd… - pero la pelirroja se cayó enseguida al ver el gesto que hacía su hermano al escuchar el nombre "Krum".

Hermione lo había notado. No iba a dejar de ser amiga de Viktor, sólo por que Ron se ponía celoso… No aguantaría sus ataques de celos, no ésta vez.

Seguramente, sería una semana algo difícil para ambos.

**Notas de autora: **Bueno, traté de alargar el capítulo, sé que los demás están demasiado cortos, así que decidí arreglarlo! Creo que quedó bien…

Bueno, ya llegó Krum, y al parecer a Ron no le hace mucha gracia. También llegó un personaje nuevo… jiji… asi, las cosas serán un poco mas complicadas xD…

Ah, y creo q debe ser raro imaginarse a Krum sonriendo, xD es q tengo q hacer q se note q le tiene aprecio a Herm…

Ahora, Respondo los reviews…

**Chio Potter**: Hola! Si, yo también se que estuvo corto, pero ya ves que lo estoy arreglando! Espero que este capi te guste… y sobre tus preguntas… Jaja lo sabrás a medida de que vayas leyendo! Un beso!

**Alicia**: Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala disfrutes este capi! Gracias!

**Naty**: Mira, ya llego krum, y ya viste la reacción de Ron… ya veremos que pasará en el baile… Sigue leyendo! Un beso!

**Danita**: Hola! Si, yo también odio a Fleur, por eso no la puse en el Fic xD Aunque tuve que poner a otra niñita muy parecida, es necesario.. jaja, Que bueno q te gustó! Espero tus comentarios! Besos!

**GreyGGGA**: Hola! Que bueno que te gustó la historia, y si, yo también creo que están demasiado cortos los capítulos… pero me cuesta hacerlos largos! Pero ya ves, ya los estoy haciendo más larguitos… espero que te guste! Gracias, y un beso!

**FGHG**: Jajaja, bueno, ya actualicé… Aunque creo q la relación RonHerm va a ir muy lento.. es que ambos son muy orgullosos:P Bueno, sigue leyendo y verás! Gracias! Besos!

Gracias a todos los reviews! Y bueno, creo que me demoraré más en poner, el próximo capítulo… pero trataré de que no sea tan larga la espera… Sigan dejando sus reviews, por q son necesarios para ir mejorando la historia! Gracias!

Besos,

_Nidra_


End file.
